


Shenanigans from Two Creative Minds

by mw4vt9, Shatterpath



Series: MW-SP Shenanigans 'Verse [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: How Do I Tag, Meta, Not RPF, RPF, Silly, Sorry Not Sorry, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 07:56:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16888614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mw4vt9/pseuds/mw4vt9, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: This is what happens when writers get silly together.Shout out to my co-conspirator, who left me in stitches more than once. This was great fun, MW! I hope if Katie and Chyler ever saw this, they'd laugh too.





	Shenanigans from Two Creative Minds

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't REALLY rpf, it's like rpf-meta-crack and just hilarious in general. :D

This madness started in regards to @mandylynw 's post about Katie McGrath once again being the most popular person on Tumblr.  
http://shatterpath.tumblr.com/post/180833075263/katie-mcgrath-got-1-actress-on-that-tumblr 

**shatterpath** \- -snicker- oystergate! Ahahahha!  
**mandylynnw** \- But did you see the way she licked her lips?!?  
**shatterpath** \- yes, but I was also distracted by that teasing smile.  
**mandylynnw** \- And the eyebrow raise. Lord I’d die on the spot if she did that to my face.  
Like it blows my mind that people interact with her on a daily basis and don’t just stare.  
**shatterpath** \- MOOOOOOD! Like, I love me some MommaChy in that 'hot edgy, soccer mom' sorta way, but she's approachable. Katie is sorta... otherworldly. a changling child for damn sure  
**mandylynnw** \- Hahahah. Chyler is like the girl you hold hands with and take home to meet your mom. Katie is so many other things.  
**shatterpath** \- Katie is the cryptid you pick up on the side of the road and later wonder if you dreamed the whole, glorious night.  
**mandylynnw** \- Chyler's the girl you take to prom in 9th grade and Katie’s the one that you sneak out of the house to go meet at an after prom party.  
**shatterpath** \- Katie IS the party. Though, halfway through, you have to go looking for her and find her reading some giant historical tome she found in the attic.  
Then they'd flip the tropes probably. Katie is the hot nerd who goes stargazing and speaks 5 languages and walks you to your door. Chyler is the 'good girl' who got you arrested, laughs and holds your head as you hurl up the punch she spiked and you still can't figure out why you're wearing pants made of carpet.  
aaaaaaaaaaaaand that last one is bizarrely... specific.  
**mandylynnw** \- Oh yes. I like where this is going. Katie is the one that doesn’t have many friends at school and smokes cigarettes under the bleachers but you find yourself drinking whiskey with and talking about your hopes and dreams. Chyler's the popular girl who had a jock boyfriend but kisses you after a random event and tells you not to tell anyone.  
**shatterpath** \- Well sure, Chyler told you not to tell, but she winked sassily and you find out she's kissed every girl in school just about, so is it really a secret?  
Drunk on whiskey, Katie gets excited and drags you through the hedgerows that normally grab at you like they're alive, but let her pass in peace. You steal a neighbors horse and you swear you see horns in its shadow and what the hell as in those cigarettes anyway?  
**mandylynnw** \- Hahahahaha. And Chyler kisses you until you feel lucky to exist in her presence but Katie makes you feel like you exist on another phase of existence, where time and space don’t exist and Donald trump isn’t a person.  
**shatterpath** \- Both of them taste like apples and smell twice as sweet, but Chyler is Americana pie spiked with something strong enough to make you cough and Katie is ice cider left to freeze until it's syrupy and smoky.  
i feel like i should be taking a shot at flowery porn here... -snicker-  
**mandylynnw** \- Chyler doesn’t care if you kiss Katie. Katie doesn’t want you near Chyler because Katie hates the spicy take of your lips when you’ve been with her.  
Also Idk who this fictional person we made up that is kissing both of them but I want to be her.  
**shatterpath** \- oh, now you're just showing off! LOL  
dude, i'm mostly and even I want to be Mystery Person! Mostly ace, Stupid missing word!  
Chyler is that sudden downpour that chases back the summer heat baking everything dry. Katie is the rumble of thunder in the blackening horizon and the scent on the wind.  
this is why talking with an another writer is SO DAMN FUN  
**mandylynnw** \- Chyler’s how it feels when the wind is blowing through your hair while driving on a sunny day with your favorite song playing. Katie is the thump of your heart and the blood rushing through your veins when you’re about to do something dangerous for the first time.  
**shatterpath** \- HEY! How am I supposed to best THAT???? it's just so beautiful and… universal, if that makes any sense?  
**mandylynnw** \- Hahahahaha. I totally get what you mean about universal for sure.  
Chyler snuggles after sex, all lonely and sweet. Katie gets up, puts on your shirt, and goes to have a smoke.  
Lovely not lonely.  
**shatterpath** \- i am allergic to anything even vaguely RPF, but I really love all of this! Hmmm...  
Chyler is the treasure map that leads you on a Goonies adventure, but Lena is the mysterious places it leads you too and the puzzles you must solve. That said, they are both the treasures at the end of the hunt!  
**mandylynnw** \- This entire thing is beautiful.  
Like how Chyler kisses you and it feels like waking up in the morning with hot coffee. And Katie kisses you and it feels like lying down in a comfy bed after a long day.  
**shatterpath** \- Chyler is a warm, decedent waterbed and Katie, a deep, cool dive at the edge of your breath.  
**mandylynnw** \- Chyler is driving down a back country road, driving fast, laughing, and the sun shining. Katie is getting a string of three lights in a row when driving through the city.  
**shatterpath** \- Chyler is sneaking into the neighbor's yard in the middle of the night to fool around in their hot tub. Katie is the spa in the skyscraper penthouse.  
Tadhagan31 made me laugh about the doc i've saved all this in by saying: Kinda funny that at the end of the day Chy is in a band and Katie walks her dog snuggled in a blanket.  
**mandylynnw** \- Hahaha. BUT Chyler is in a pop rock band with her husband and they travel with their children. Katie was in a Hozier video and talks about how everyone likes a bad girl.  
**shatterpath** \- AHAHAHAHHAHA!  
**mandylynnw** \- So, I think our characterizations are good.  
**shatterpath** \- Which means, of course, that Katie really is probably that shy, sloppy nerd we've all seen glimpses of and Chy is the Fun Mom (tm) in all senses of the word! LOL  
sooo... Katie is a drive in movie on a crisp autumn night. Chyler is a rave, only... at Disneyland.  
**mandylynnw** \- Hahahahaha. I just snorted reading that.  
Katie is the thrill that you feel when your girl takes your hand to lead you into her bedroom. Chylers quiet cuddling when you're tired at the end of a long day.  
Chylers the warm spring sun. Katie’s the first chill of winter.  
**shatterpath** \- MV! RUDE! Oh, you makin' me up my word game now!!  
Katie's the first love who never leaves you, no matter the years. Chyler's your friend's hot mom who suddenly makes you realize you're not a kid anymore.  
**mandylynnw** \- Oh that’s good!!! Chyler's the way your favorite jacket fits. It’s warm and molds to your body and you could sleep in it anywhere. Katie’s a brand new shirt that doesn’t quite fit yet and you look fantastic in it and can’t stop looking at it.  
**shatterpath** \- AWESOME. All I can see now is Katie preening in an awesome shirt! lol  
Let's see... Chyler is a wild night of playing video games and laughing til you're sore and Katie is a quiet jigsaw puzzle in a front of a hot fire.  
**mandylynnw** \- That’s lovely. Katie is jumping off a high cliff into a cold stream. Chylers wrapping your lover in a towel after getting out of the cold water.  
**shatterpath** \- I confess that I think you finally stumped me! How about.... Katie is the smell of snow from the mountains while Chy is the steam hovering on the water on a crisp morning.  
-snicker- I feel like I'm reaching now, but those two things are some of my favorites, so the intent is good! :D  
**mandylynnw** \- Hahaha. I think I’m out of ideas at this point. But that was good.  
**shatterpath** \- It was! 

We hope that you had some fun too, dear reader.


End file.
